Sunrise
by Dr. What1
Summary: An Izzy/Mimi romance fic (What do you call those). Read, enjoy, and give me some feed back.


Sunrise  
  
Night time has fallen over the digi-world. The only ones still up where Izzy and Tentomon. The sound of the keys of Izzy's laptop could be heard nice and crisp. Tentomon was near by, toying with a flower, which held a rather strong scent. Izzy focused half on his work and half on something else.  
  
Or rather someone else. Mimi.  
  
The exact nature of the reason was still unknown to him. He was never a ladies person, or showed any interest in girls.  
  
But Mimi, something drew him to her, something inside of him, but he couldn't put his finger on…  
  
"What was that?" Tentomon asked ending Izzy's train of thought.  
"What was what Tentomon?" Izzy asked saving his work and turning of the laptop to conserve the precious batteries.  
"I thought I heard something."  
  
Indeed he did. A soft rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Let's go see what it is." Izzy said setting down the portable computer and began walking towards the noise.  
"Shouldn't we wake the others?" Tentomon asked.  
"No. If it's not dangerous, they'd just see it as rude." Izzy replied as kept moving.  
"And this is from a kid who almost ignores people." Tentomon put in before he flew after his partner.  
  
Izzy didn't know what the noise, and that unnerved him somewhat, but he did like Matt and kept cool in the situation. But, the ever curious boy he was, the want to know what caused the noise was greater than the fear of what it might be. But as he grew closer, it took off further. The reason he knew not.  
  
"Umm, Izzy. We're a little far from camp." Tentomon pointed out. Indeed, they moved a fair amount from the campsite.  
"No." A voice boomed. "Just far enough."   
  
Then the path Izzy traveled had a shadow cast over it. A figure, who's shin was the same height as Izzy walked onto the path. Tentomon flew in between the hulking beast and Izzy. He was about to attack, but was knocked aside like a fly. His head hit hard and then all to him was black. The beast hovered over Izzy like the mammoth beast it was. And slammed Izzy hard into a tree, who was to scared to even whimper. The last thing on his mind before unconsciousness swept over him…  
  
Mimi.  
  
  
  
Birds chirped, the sun shone, and the morning dew made everything wet and slightly chilled. Tai, the leader of his small cobble of kids and digimon, rose to his feet to greet the new day. Almost like a robot he walked over to the near by stream and splashed his face with cold water. He walked back to the camp now more awake than moments before, and noticed a minor detail.   
  
Izzy and Tentomon were no where is sight.  
  
He looked over to the people and digimon who still slept, and decided not to wake them yet. Maybe Izzy just went for a walk. But something was wrong. He climbed up a near by tree a few feet, to get a better view of the forest. He took a short look around and saw red on one of the paths.  
  
A good ways down the path.   
  
He climbed back down and made a brisk walk to where he spotted the color. Then he saw it. The limp body of Tentomon.  
  
"Tentomon!" He cried out.  
  
He knelt beside the beetle like creature and shook it a little.  
  
"Oy." Tentomon moaned as he got up. "I'm going to feel that for awhile.  
"Tentomon, what happened?" Tai asked worried about a valued friend.   
"I don't know. We were attack by something. I didn't get a good look."  
  
Tai picked up the still weak digimon and rushed back to camp like a freight train.  
  
"Wake up everyone! Wake up!" He called out franticly.  
"And in the middle of a great dream too." Sora said as she woke up. She blushed when she recalled what the 'Great Dream' was about. (Note: Hint, Hint)  
"What's the big idea?" Matt said yawning as he worked out the kinks in his system.  
"It better be good," Mimi mumbled, still looking like she was asleep. "Or I'm not getting up."  
"Izzy's been kidnapped!" Tai shouted out.  
"That all." Mimi said sleepily. Then the information proceed in her head and she shot right up. "WHAT!?"  
  
When everyone got was paying attention, Tentomon relayed the story to everyone.  
  
"I failed. I was supposed to protect Izzy." He said hanging his head down.  
"It's okay Tentomon." Sora said giving the digimon a supportive hug. "You did what you could."  
"But it wasn't enough." Tentomon said collapsing in her arms.  
"Guys," Tai said raising a fist. "Get packed, cause we're going to find Izzy!"  
"For once," Matt said. "You get no argument from me."  
  
  
  
When Izzy finally awoke. He found himself tied down, in what looked like a church.  
  
Well, it would have been called a church if the place wasn't so 'under-repaired'.  
  
"So, Digi-destinent, your awake." The massive beast said as he stood over Izzy. "Perfect. Live bait catches more fish than dead bait."  
  
It's laugh bellowed around the building. Izzy could only look up at it In fear.  
  
"I will hand Master Myotismon the heads of these children on a golden platter!" He then made his way to the door. "And by the way. Stay put while I annihilate your puny friends!"  
  
Be bellowed his laughter again as he left.  
  
"Stick around?" Izzy said to no one but himself. "I rather think not."  
  
He began working the knots around his wrists. Whatever his captor was, it was much to large to put proper knots on a kid like himself. Within fifteen minutes, which seemed more like fifteen hours, he worked off the knots. He undid the rope that bound his ankles and stood up.  
  
"Now to exit this rotting place before super-ugly finds out I've split."  
  
  
  
The group of kids and digimon kept on the move. The sun began to fall over the forest, and the moon was about to rise on the other side. Tai and Augmon led in front, followed by Matt, TK, Gabumon and Patamon. Following them were Joe and Sora, along with Biyomon and Gomamon. Mimi and Palmon took up the rear. Tai took a short look back at where Mimi was trailing with her head down.  
  
"What is it Tai?" Matt asked walking faster to match pace with him.  
"You noticed Mimi lately?"  
"What about her?"  
"She is really worried over Izzy."  
"Oh really." Matt said trying to find a way to show up Tai.  
"She hasn't uttered one word of complaint since we started."  
"Good point." Matt just remembered that Mimi complains about as much as a Blue Jay flies.  
"Do you think…?" Tai began taking a short look back.  
"Nah." Both Matt and Tai said in unison.  
  
  
  
"Izzy." Mimi thought in her own mind. "What happened? I don't know what I'd do you were… were…"  
"Mimi." Palmon said looking up.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't look so glum. Everything will work out!"  
"Yeah." Mimi said a little relived. "I guess your right."  
  
  
  
Izzy has walking back the way the large (understatement) digimon took him. Not all that hard considering its footprints sticks out like sore thumb on soft ground. But he noted back if the forest before his abduction there were no prints. A puzzle for later, he decided as he had to get back to the others before…  
  
"Going somewhere."  
  
The monster realized he took off. Izzy didn't know how he got so close without making enough noise to let him hear it. He didn't care, quite honestly. He just ran straight ahead with the beast following.   
  
"Fool!" It shouted. "You cannot escape me!"  
  
Izzy didn't hear, he just kept running fast enough to put a horse to shame. And unlike earlier, its footsteps made almost crashing noises as they hit the ground. Now Izzy understood. Silent when in stealth, loud as a freight train when on the move. He feared that it would be the last puzzle he would ever solve.  
  
  
  
"That's it!" Matt said aloud. "In a few minutes it will be to dark to look."  
"We can't give up!" Tai yelled back.  
"But Tai," Biyomon said walking over to him. "We can't keep this up forever!"  
  
He knew she was right but still, he felt as if something was amiss. Tai's head then shot up without reason.  
  
"What is it Tai?" Augmon asked looking up.  
"Shhh." Tai motioned to be quiet.   
  
What could be heard footsteps. Big footsteps.  
  
"Sounds like something big moving somewhat fast!" Joe said taking a step back.  
"Come on!" Tai shouted as he took off towards the noise.  
"Where you going?" Matt yelled.  
"It sound like it's trying to run something down." He yelled back. "Come to your own conclusions!"   
"Izzy!" Mimi said as her head shot up. Everyone was then quick to follow Tai.  
  
  
  
The oversized Digimon struck him again. Already his stomach felt like that a fly landing on it would collapse it, if it already hasn't done so. Several cuts and scrapes were scattered on his body, nothing to deep but it really hurt. This time when he landed his head struck a small rock. A gash started letting blood run out of his body.  
  
"See what you made me do?" The thing mocked. "Now you will really regret it." He raised he hand as if to strike, but before he could do so…  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
The Calvary finnally arrived. Late as usual.  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
It was then Tentomon could identify the monster.  
  
"Oh no! Gargoylamon!"  
  
Izzy managed to look at the hulking beast, never taking the time to examine what it looked like. It looked as if it's skin was made of solid rock. It's two massive wings were wrapped around it like a cape, and it's eyes glowed a terrifying blue.  
  
"Be careful!" Tentomon warned. "He's really dangerous!"  
  
"Nothing that can't be handled." Matt said.  
  
"Augmon, digi-volve to Greymon!"  
"Gabumon digi-volve to Garurumon!"  
"Palmon digi-volve to Togemon!"  
"Biyomon digi-volve to Birdramon!"  
"Gomamon digi-volve to Ikkakumon!"  
"Tentomon digi-volve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
As the digimon began to duke it out, Mimi rushed over to Izzy who looked like he had just passed out.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai called to her. "Get Izzy out of here! NOW!"  
  
Even though she wasn't overly strong, she did as told, worrying more about Izzy than anything else. When she had gotten him back on the trail in the forest she looked him over. There were several cuts on his body, and the gash on his forehead. She looked over to her right where a batch of purple flowers stood. They had a yellow inside, and stood on dark green stems. She remembered Palmon telling her about it.  
  
"This is called the Empire Flower. Its pollen is great for helping to heal cuts."  
  
She picked on of the flowers and sprinkled the pollen on the gash. She remembered another thing Palmon said.  
  
"Its pedals are also good covers, until the cut heals up."  
  
She gently tore a pedal off and placed it on the gash. In a way, it kinda stuck on like a band-aid. She repeated with the other cuts, and soon most of Izzy's arms and legs were covered in little purple spots.   
  
  
  
Izzy moaned as he awoke to most of the pain he felt before he blacked out. But some of it seemed to be gone. He could make out a figure putting something on his left arm. The only real feature was the large, pink hat. And only one person had a hat like that.  
  
"Mimi?" He said weakly.  
"Izzy? Are you OK?" It was her all right. Her face hovered above his.  
"I'll live." He replied trying to sit up, but the pain in stomach flared up and he fell right back down.  
"Izzy, lay still." She put her hand on his cheek for a moment before taking a little medical tape out of her purse. He still wondered why supplies were in there rather than makeup.   
  
She gently lifted him up and removed his shirt. Blushing, she started to wrap the tape around his rib cage several times. Izzy almost felt warmed by her kindness alone. He had to admit she was a little self-centered, but he never fully realized what a sweet girl she was. After the taping was done, she helped him put his shirt back on, and laid him back down.   
  
"I think you should get some rest Izzy." She said looking down at him. "I'll keep an eye out for you."   
  
He wanted to stay up and thank her, but he was too tired to do so. He just let sleep over come him with one question in mind…  
  
How many times did he black out in the last two days?  
  
  
  
Laughter. The best way to know if someone is having fun. And the boys their digimon, with the exception of Izzy, were having plenty of it in a near by stream. Sora has out fishing, in another section of the stream, with Biyomon happy and cheerful as ever. Palmon was still asleep, taking a fair amount of bumps the night before. That left Mimi looking after Izzy.   
  
Not that she had a problem with it mind you. She still hasn't figured out the chemistry here. She cares for Izzy like nothing else, but he's a computer nerd and she's anything but.  
  
Then again, science was never her favorite subject.  
  
She poked the fire once or twice, let sparks and debris float up a little, and die out.  
  
"Where'd everyone run off to?" Mimi hadn't noticed that Izzy woken up.  
"The boys are swimming, Palmon is sleeping and Sora and Biyomon are fishing for lunch."  
"Then it's just us?" Izzy asked.  
"Yup."   
"You know I never got to thank you for helping me back there Mimi."  
"Don't worry about it Izzy." She said smiling a cute smile. "I was glad to help."   
  
Izzy was never the socialist, unless you had an IQ of 200 or higher. He wanted to find some common ground he could talk to her from. He looked to his right and noticed a silver flower. He picked it up gently. He managed to sit up, though he was still weak from last night.  
  
"Tentomon showed me some of the plants around here." He said hold up the flower to Mimi's nose. She smelt it. It smelt like a husky vanilla, but with a little bit of sweet peaches.  
"Smells wonderful." She said. He then knocked the silver plant lightly on her cheek, sprinkling the sent on her face.  
"Maybe it could work out after all." She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Mimi was almost always the heavy sleeper. But a slight beeping made her stir in the early hours of the morning. She opened her eyes to see Izzy push something on his wrist, and walk off, while trying not to disturb anyone else. She decided to follow him. It was a short hike really, and Izzy's injury's healed quite well already. She watched Izzy sit down on under an oak tree on a small hill. She walked up. She saw Izzy's head turn to see her. She kept going until she stood beside him.  
  
"What brings up so early Izzy?" She said as she sat down.  
"Sorry if I disturbed you Mimi. The reason I'm up so early is I wanted to know what the sunrise in this world looked like. I kept putting it off for a long time, but after my near-death experience, I thought it best to do it while I still alive to do so."  
  
Before Mimi could say anything, an orange light flooded over them. The shadows of night washed away, and the top of the sun peered over the horizon as the new day had begun.  
  
"Prodigious." Izzy said softly.  
"It's so romantic." Cooed Mimi.  
  
Both of them smiled as the night that could be seen turned into daylight. Mimi slipped her arm around Izzy's neck and looked him in the eye. Izzy looked into hers. The look she had could be described in one word.  
  
Saucy.  
  
"Why did I have to fall for you?" Mimi said with a voice that matched her look. Izzy could feel himself sweat as she brought her face closer to his.  
"Umm, Mimi, I never… I mean I haven't been with a girl like this before. I don't really know what action should be…"  
"Izzy." Mimi interrupted him. "Shut up and kiss me." Put in a situation like this he did the only thing that came to mind…  
  
He kissed her.  
  
  
  
The end   



End file.
